Six Definitions of A Family
by uptightcrankyshadownet
Summary: Sonya, Birkhoff, Michael, Alex, Nikita and Ryan post season 3, living as a family. Mild Nalex, Birkhoff/Sonya.


**AN: For those in the know, I deleted In The Mirror because I decided I couldn't continue it. Apologies to any hopeful readers. This new one is a sort-of filler to keep my brain working while I plan a bigger, better fic. :) Enjoy!**

They know, undoubtedly, that they are a family.

After Nikita came back, the relationship dynamics really just slipped seamlessly into that. There's no other word more suitable to describe their bond, their closeness.

Alex defines it as knowledge. How they all know each other's quirks like the backs of their hands. How it's become second nature to leave the seat up after using the bathroom. Memorizing that Ryan wants two sugars with whipped cream and no milk, Nikita has a schedule for veggie shakes, Michael takes tea, Sonya needs decaf nowadays with a bagel on the side, Birkhoff makes his own coffee and if someone else does it he's flushing it down the toilet as loudly as he can. Remembering that if you shirk your round robin laundry duty on Sunday you do the laundry for two weeks, and whoever's returning the clothes- Birkhoff and Sonya separate the wardrobe in the weirdest way possible, Michael doesn't hang his suits but folds them up, and Alex herself will kill laundry-person if they screw up the colour coding. Not messing with Nikita's part of the garden because she tends to her own vegetables for her meals. Not needing a shopping list after a month because everyone knows exactly what everyone else wants. And most importantly, knowing that everyone here knows exactly how she works, how she thinks, what makes her tick, and respects her more than she could ever predict.

Sonya defines it as unity. Unspoken agreements that led to a tradition of movie night in the living room at eight p.m. exactly every Saturday. Dates will be postponed and dinners will be cancelled to ensure that all six will be there, together, in front of the LED flatscreen like clockwork, squabbling over what DVD to slot into the player. Standing up, together, against any ignorant prick who dares to throw a jab at Nikita and Alex when they go out all together, hand in hand. How 'six' automatically falls from all of their lips when they book reservations for any restaurant and the person on the other end asks for a headcount. Working together to handle any catastrophes at home, like the time when the washing machine broke down and water started flooding the kitchen. And most importantly, knowing that everyone here will stand together in times of crisis, and that she'll always have someone to turn to.

Birkhoff defines it as a sense of belonging. Being able to be truly and completely _him _within these four walls, not having to bite his tongue or repress his subconscious or think through what he wants to say in case Amanda crushes his hand with that damn hammer again. Simply pondering in those idyllic lulls between the end of one video game and the beginning of another, and realizing how comfortably he fits, like the puzzle piece that's finally matched another in the great jigsaw of life, depicting a picture of paradise. Not having to turn to faceless anons online because now Sonya and sometimes Ryan and Alex play the video games with him. Being able to walk down the sidewalk while on the way to a diner, smiling and relaxed, by their sides as an equal because he belongs. And most importantly, knowing that he could change and he could walk out but he'd never feel as at home anywhere else the way he does, here.

Michael defines it as sanctuary and stability, the tranquil island with the swaying palm trees and golden-brown sand in the midst of churning waves and fierce tides and currents. The moment he steps into the house and sees Birkhoff cursing profanely at the laptop with his headphones on, sees Sonya laughing at him and digging into his wallet after winning a bet, sees Ryan pegging the newest load of clothing onto the clothesline and yelling at Birkhoff and Sonya to _come and help if you don't want your underwear to go into the trash AGAIN_, sees Alex and Nikita playing around in the garden, soil staining their gloves and sweat dotting their flushed faces- nothing matters. It doesn't matter if he spent the day digging in the Dumpster or killing a couple of politicians (although he's past both of those by now)- being with them, being with the people he loves, it keeps him grounded. They're there, and as long as they're there, he's safe. And most importantly, knowing that this will always be a safe house, when he's got the other five by his side, no matter whether they're under this roof with enough food, water and basic utilities, or running from the law in a cramped, tiny caravan-esque vehicle.

Ryan defines it as acceptance. Accepting that no matter what they say or how many objects they all throw at Birkhoff and Sonya from wherever they're sleeping, the pair are going to be going at it, killing zombies and fighting soldiers with consoles in their hands til three in the morning, and admitting defeat after two months straight. Understanding that concessions are going to have to be made for Nikita's diet now and forever. Getting used to making a different drink for everyone in the morning. Having an entire shopping list practically burned into your head and accepting that after all this time, you can now navigate the nearest hypermart with your hands tied and eyes blindfolded. Shaking his head and just sighing when Niki, Lexi, Birkhoff and Son light-heartedly tease him and Michael continuously about not having other halves, unlike the two pairs. And most importantly, knowing that he will never be judged for who he is and who he chooses to be, and he will extend that to these people in return.

Nikita defines it as love. How there is an unspoken agreement between the six of them that come hell or high water, they'd give their lives for each other in a heartbeat. Betrayal is unthinkable, loyalty and respect is ultimate. Everyone means as much as one another. How sometimes after movie night they all fall asleep in the living room- Birkhoff and Sonya in each others' arms next to the coffee table, Alex's head in Nikita's lap as she lies on the sofa, Michael dozing in the armchair, Ryan's back pressed up against the side of the sofa, head drooping a little- and you'd be able to feel, almost tangibly, how they all would trust each other with their deepest secrets, their hearts, their lives. Love is about sacrifice, pure and simple, and Nikita would give everything up for them... and so would they. And most importantly, knowing that they are _there _and they are all _loved- _that is truly the most crucial part of the family.

Six heartbeats thud in unison under a shared roof. Six lives which made it through the living hell called Division find themselves in the life they wanted to have, all along. Six vastly different yet eerily similar people who always needed a family above all- finally have one to forever call their own.


End file.
